RTP2
RTP2/II Programa 1968-1978 RTP2 'was launched on December 25, 1968, occupying two hours of RTP1's schedule during the night time. Despite this, there was no official logo for the network since the logo used was the main RTP logo and in order to distinguish the two channels and though RTP2 was the legal name, the channel had to be identified as '''II Programa ''until 1978. RTP2 (first era) 1978-1980 The first logo of RTP2 was lauched in October 16, 1978. 1980-1981 RTP changed their logos in the anniversary of RTP, in March 7, 1980. 1981-1983 In February 1981, a new logo was lauched. It was used until March 21st, 1983. 1983 March-Summer 1983 In March 21st, 1983 a new ident, whose music was a crescending synthesizer tune which sounded very similar to THX's Deep Note. Network ID Summer 1983 By the summer of 1983, new logo was launched. 1983-1984 In October 18th, 1983, the third logo of this year was launched. 1984-1985 In March 7th, 1984, in the anniversary of RTP, both channels (RTP1 and RTP2) had received new idents. 1985-1986 In late 1985, a new logo was adopted. The logo contains a red 2 drawn out of three lines and the RTP wordmark in blue underneath. Network ID 1986-1988 In October 13, 1986, both channels (RTP1 and RTP2) had received new idents. RTP2 had a rounded rectangle with the RTP wordmark to the left of a side of the 2. 1988-1989 In December 2nd, 1988, both channels had received new idents (RTP1 and RTP2). RTP Canal 2 1989-1990 In September 1989, RTP2 was renamed as RTP Canal 2. 1990-1992 In September 17th 1990, RTP Canal 2 changed its logo. The logo has a white "2" with RTP words on the right. Despite this, the designation on air was maintained RTP Canal 2. Despite the "RTP2" in the ident, the channel was still officially called "RTP2". TV2 1992-1996 In September 14th 1992, RTP2 became TV2. The logo has a silver "TV" words with the yellow ribbon forming a "2". RTP2 (second era) 1996-2002 1996-1998 In April 22nd 1996, TV2 was renamed again as RTP2. The logo had a yellow box with the number "2" inside with the "RTP" words on the bottom. (different for RTP1). 1998-2002 Same as the RTP1, RTP2 had a slight update in October 12th 1998. 2002-2004 In January 28th, 2002, RTP2 gets a new look. The box and the "RTP" words were retired from the logo, and the "2" became dark red (white during on-air). Televisão Dois 2004 (unused) 2: 2004-2007 As part of the restructuring plan for the RTP group in 2003, RTP2 was relaunched as 2: (a dois, the two in english), also know as A Dois, in January 5, 2004. The logo was designed by Brandia Central. The new channel was fully dedicated to civil society and operated by RTP. The 2: has 14 squares forming a "2" and 2 squares forming a ":". http://www.rtp.pt/web/a_dois/a2.pdf RTP2 (third era) 2007-2016 In March 19th, 2007, A Dois was renamed again as RTP2. The logo was very different than the RTP1. Identity designed by Brandia Central. 2016-present On May 9th, the channel introduced its new look at 21:00 (GMT). RTP2 Short 2016.svg|Alternate version. Other Category:Portugal Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:RTP Category:Secondary channels Category:Porto Category:1968